


En perdition

by JessSwann



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant Dead Man's Chest, les pensées de James Norrington alors qu'il s'apprête à voler le cœur, retour sur sa carrière et les événements qui l'ont conduit là





	En perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, voici un petit texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour une thème, ici « Intégrité »   
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d’info sur le défi et en attendant… Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?

Depuis son plus jeune âge, James Norrington était d’une droiture et d’un sens moral hors du commun, inspiré en cela (comme en toute autre chose) par l’exemple de son père, l’Amiral.

Tout au long de sa carrière dans la Royal Navy, il avait refusé les pots de vin, les promotions et autres gratifications en échange d’un « service ». En dépit de son peu de complaisance, il était parvenu à se hisser jusqu’au rang de Commodore, un grade qu’il ne devait qu’à son seul travail et dont il n’était pas peu fier.

Oui, James Norrington avait toujours fait preuve d’une intégrité et d’une incorruption sans faille.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sous le charme d’Elizabeth Swann et ne sacrifie son sens moral en fermant les yeux sur les circonstances de l’évasion de Jack Sparrow afin de protéger celle qu’il aimait.

A partir de cet instant, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis pour le Commodore… Sa chance semblait l’avoir abandonné, comme si l’univers le punissait de sa complaisance à l’égard de la trop jolie Miss Swann.

Il avait perdu son navire au large de Tripoli et, réduit à l’état d’indigent, avait atterri à Tortuga, repaire d’hors la loi de tout poil. Là, James s’était sérieusement noyé dans la gourde de rhum, afin d’oublier tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Elizabeth, son navire, son rang … Ses illusions.

A présent, James fixait les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Jack Sparrow qui n’avait sans doute jamais prononcé une seule vérité de toute son existence, William Turner qui, sous des dehors innocents, lui avait volé sa fiancée. Et enfin Elizabeth… qui n’avait pas hésité à se servir de son amour pour elle afin de le manipuler.

Le cœur de Jones dans la main, James hésita. Voler le cœur, c’était aussi voler l’espoir de Turner de revoir son père, le moyen de pression de Jack… S’il arrivait quelque chose à l’un ou l’autre des deux hommes, Elizabeth aurait le cœur brisé. Il leva son regard vert et fixa la jeune femme.

Elizabeth ne s’était jamais souciée de lui, ni salué la valeur de son intégrité. Ce n’était pas le genre d’homme à la moralité sans faille et à la loyauté exemplaire qui l’attirait. C’étaient les racailles, les voleurs et les menteurs. Les pirates. La mâchoire de James se crispa à cette vérité et il glissa le cœur de Jones sous sa chemise crasseuse.

Un second geste méprisable pour contrebalancer le premier…

Grâce au cœur de Jones, il récupérerait sa place, ses prérogatives et son rang. Une fois que cela serait fait, James se jura qu’il retrouverait également son intégrité. Plus jamais, il ne se laisserait corrompre au nom de l’amour ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Fort de cette promesse, il s’élança sur la plage, un dernier mensonge aux lèvres.

« Je les retiendrais… »

Le cri d’Elizabeth faillit le faire renoncer mais il poursuivit sa course. Il avait passé assez de temps en perdition à cause de sa faiblesse coupable pour elle.


End file.
